The Last Chance
by AndaisLu
Summary: Elizabeth Spencer decides to take the last chance to return to NeverNeverland with or without pixie dust. Sequel to 'One More time'


**THE LAST CHANCE**

Authors Note: Ok the more angst/drama sequel to my one-shot 'One more time' read it before this one Elizabeth thinks of the previous night of her dance with Peter Pan. She is already 20 but is very morbid. She decides to take the last chance to return to Neverland with or without pixie dust.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Neverland; I only own Elizabeth Spencer and family.

The day after she turned 20 and the feeling of loss is still present in her heart, she cannot go to sleep, her eyes do not shut she can only stare at the white ceiling out of pure boredom.

Her eyes drift to the closed square window as the air-conditioner kicks in and sends cool air into her bedroom.

The window was shut and he wasn't returning she was an adult and he did not like spending time with adults for he was still only a child.

Listening to the conversations downstairs, her parents talked about the latest financial news seen and discussed on the television, her younger brother Steven was snoring in the room next to hers while her eldest David was out partying with a group of his closest mates.

Curling up into foetal position, Elizabeth Spencer watched the night sky buzz with activity of glittering stars, somewhere up there Never-Neverland existed and she wasn't part of its excitement.

Realising she wouldn't be able to go to sleep, Elizabeth sat up and got out of bed. Pulling out of her drawer was her tiny teddy bear and placing it into her pyjama shorts pocket, Elizabeth made up her mind.

Grabbing her light nightgown from her wardrobe, Elizabeth carefully left her bedroom before tiptoeing downstairs making sure she didn't make a sound.

Reaching the foyer, Elizabeth placed a small note underneath the doormat before quickly unlocked the front door and flying out into the night. Walking down the street bare-footed the woman hurried towards her destination. She stopped at the end of her street before looking over her shoulder, her straight hair flying behind her.

"Goodbye mother, father, Dave and Steve take care of yourselves…all of you".

She continued her speedy walk into the city centre of London.

----

Standing on the ledge, Elizabeth looked heavenward before taking her small teddy bear into her clasped hands near her heart.

"Teddy we're going home" her voice sounding like the little 12-year-old girl, eight years ago.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly "we're returning to Never-Neverland" before leaping off the Barrie Wing roof part of the Great Ormond Street Hospital and in her heart she knew she was flying away to the magical stars up above.

----

The next morning.

The telephone in the hallway rang twice in the Spencer household, getting up from his morning coffee Mr Spencer answered it. His face turned from calm and collected to pale and horrified.

Placing the receiver back into the holder with shaking hands, Mr Spencer walked into the kitchen when his youngest child Steven came bursting into the kitchen a panicking look on his face.

"Lizzie isn't in her room!"

Mrs Spencer looked stunned before giving her husband a worried look, Mr Spencer sighed before drinking the remaining dregs of his coffee that now tasted like bile at the back of his throat.

"Amelia, Steve I received a call from the police…they found our daughter".

Mrs Spencer placed a hand over her heart, now expecting the worse. Something had happened to Elizabeth and from her husband's grave face it was not good.

Steven had already left the kitchen and was grabbing his coat from the cupboard in the foyer when a patch of white on the floor caught his attention, kneeling down the 15-year-old boy picked up a roughly folded letter and his sister had signed it!

With widening blue eyes, Steven rushed into the garage where his parents were getting into their small BMW "mum, dad! You gotta read this" he had said as he hopped into the backseat.

----

It was all over the local news, the headlines saying.

'**SUICIDE NEAR THE BARRIE WING**'

The report had said of a young woman's body being found on the site of the Great Ormond Street Hospital, she was facing upwards and held a hand-sized teddy bear in her clasped hands and the strangest fact was that she was smiling.

Two weeks later… 

The Spencer family and friends held a funeral service for their deceased daughter/friend Elizabeth Anne Spencer. Standing next to his sobbing mother, Steven held back the tears as he clutched onto the farewell letter Elizabeth had written the morning before her nighttime suicide.

It had read in her handwriting.

"_I know you are going to think I am going insane but I tell you that I certainly am not. Mother, father at the young age of 12 I had flown to Never-Neverland with the fairy boy Peter Pan, I had the most wonderful adventure there and I wish to go back to it so tonight I shall._

_Peter had visited me the night before I turned 20 and we danced in the heavens, I want that feeling to return to me. I want to feel Never-Neverland's sunlight on my face, sand in between my toes and the fairy boy beside me. I want to be a child again._

_So I say farewell to you and though I am gone from this world, remember I am back in my happy paradise._

_Love,_

_Your Lizzie_"

Authors Note: So what did you think of this sequel? Angst and tragedy yup that's what I intended with this one. So review and tell me what you think oh and big thanks to the reviewers from my first one-shot of this two-piece story :D


End file.
